kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 1
is the first volume of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga by Koyoharu Gotouge. Cover and Illustration The Cover Art features Tanjiro and Nezuko over a completely black background. The Volume Illustration is Tanjiro and Nezuko embracing each other as the snow falls around them. The alternate cover features a happy Tanjiro with human Nezuko in contrast to the tragic cover of the original. Volume 1 (Illustration).png|Volume Illustration. Volume 1 (Alternate).png|Alternate Cover. Volume 1 (US).png|English US Cover. Author's Note Publisher Summary Learning to destroy demons won’t be easy, and Tanjiro barely knows where to start. The surprise appearance of another man named Giyu, who seems to know what’s going on, might provide some answers, but only if Tanjiro can stop Giyu from killing his sister first! Chapters is the first chapter of Volume 1. ;Plot Tanjiro Kamado lives a blissful yet modest life in the mountains with his family. However, this is all taken away when Tanjiro's family is slaughtered by demons. Only Nezuko survives, but she's been turned to a demon as well. She turns on Tanjiro and nearly devours him when a mysterious swordsman appears. ;New Characters *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado *Giyu Tomioka ;Battles *Tanjiro Kamado & Nezuko Kamado vs. Giyu Tomioka |#d4d4d4}} is the second chapter of Volume 1. ;Plot Tanjiro and Nezuko begin their long journey after encountering Giyu Tomioka. Next, they happen upon a man-eating demon and at a temple where Nezuko's humanity is tested. She overcomes her cravings and helps her brother defeat the demon. Afterward, they're approached by a mysterious masked stranger. ;New Characters *Sakonji Urokodaki *Temple Demon ;Battles *Tanjiro Kamado & Nezuko Kamado vs. Temple Demon |#d4d4d4}} is the third chapter of Volume 1. ;Plot Urokodaki teaches Tanjiro the harsh reality of man-eating demons. He tests both Tanjiro's physical strength and resolve by tasking him with descending Mt. Sagiri. The mountain is laced with traps and the air is thin. Tanjiro must return by first dawn if he hopes to be trained to become a swordsman. ;New Locations *Mount Sagiri ;Events *Descending Mt. Sagiri |#d4d4d4}} is the fourth chapter of Volume 1. ;Plot As Tanjiro begins his training with Urokodaki, he keeps a journal for Nezuko. Eventually, she doesn't wake up and he hits a wall during his training and can't appear to go any further. However, a mysterious masked boy appears before him to press him onward. ;New Characters *Sabito ;Battles & Events *Two Years of Training (Started) **Tanjiro Kamado vs. Sabito (Started) |#d4d4d4}} is the fifth chapter of Volume 1. ;Plot Tanjiro encounters two mysterious children named Sabito and Makomo. Together, they forge Tanjiro into a true swordsman. Makomo teaches him about technical training using the breathing technique while Sabito helps him pound it into his flesh. ;New Characters *Makomo ;Battles & Events *Two Years of Training (Concluded) **Tanjiro Kamado vs. Sabito (Concluded) |#d4d4d4}} is the sixth chapter of Volume 1. ;Plot Having completed Urokodaki's training, Tanjiro sets off for Final Selection. Tanjiro and several other young swordsmen must survive on a mountain full of demons in order to become a full-fledged Demon Slayer. Tanjiro proves that he belongs, but everything changes when a large morphed demon appears. ;New Characters *Hand Demon ;New Locations *Mount Fujikasane ;Battles & Events *Final Selection (Started) **Tanjiro Kamado vs. Hand Demon (Started) |#d4d4d4}} is the seventh chapter of Volume 1. ;Plot Tanjiro faces off against the morphed Hand Demon with ties to Urokodaki's past. The demon aims to destroy Urokodakis' legacy by murdering all of his students. Now it's up to Tanjiro to avenge their deaths and bring justice to the souls of those defeated. ;Battles & Events *Final Selection (Continued) **Tanjiro Kamado vs. Hand Demon (Concluded) |#d4d4d4}} Production Art Volume 1 Illustration 1.png|Illustration 1 Volume 1 Illustration 2.png|Illustration 2 Volume 1 Advertising Illustration.png|Advertising Illustration Category:Volumes